


Soon as three o'clock rolls around you finally lay your burden down

by LightningNymph



Series: Dedue Week 2020 (Jan 5-11) [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dimitri realizing his experiences are not universal, Gen, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22159765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningNymph/pseuds/LightningNymph
Summary: Dedue shook his head. “You need not worry about me.”“But I do,” Dimitri said, finally looking up from his book. “You matter to me, Dedue. I would not want you to force yourself to carry on as though nothing is wrong when something clearly is.”(Dedue Week, day 3: School)
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Dedue Molinaro
Series: Dedue Week 2020 (Jan 5-11) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592905
Kudos: 10





	Soon as three o'clock rolls around you finally lay your burden down

“Forgive me for mentioning it, but you seem... ill at ease, as of late,” Dimitri said carefully, not looking up from his book. “Is something the matter?”

Dedue glanced up from frowning at the textbook on tactics, giving up on a lengthy section on mountain combat for the moment. “Your Highness?”

“My apologies,” Dimitri muttered, a touch of red colouring his cheeks. “I should not have brought it up so suddenly.”

Dedue shook his head. “You need not worry about me.”

“But I do,” Dimitri said, finally looking up from his book. “You matter to me, Dedue. I would not want you to force yourself to carry on as though nothing is wrong when something clearly is.”

“Your highness...”

Dimitri glanced away again, turning to his notes this time. “You do not have to tell me,” he said, seeming somewhat embarrassed about his words, now. “But if I could help in any way, then I would like to hear it.”

Dedue kept quiet for a long moment, watching Dimitri work. Finally he turned away. “It is merely a matter of getting used to the surroundings.”

Dimitri seemed to turn this over in his head for a moment, the penny taking a moment to drop. “...I see,” he said then. "Of course. You've never had formal schooling before, have you?"

Dedue nodded.

“I apologise, Dedue. I should have realized that. Of course this would not be an easy adjustment for you, going from Faerghus to enrolling in the Officers Academy.”

“Your Highness, do not trouble yourself with that thought. I would have followed you regardless.”

“...that is likely true,” Dimitri conceded. “Thank you, Dedue. You’re a loyal friend indeed.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's mentioned that Dimitri taught Dedue how to read and write at some point in Faerghus, and since the Tragedy happened when Dedue was 15, I'm assuming that he went straight from childhood into apprenticeship as a blacksmith. Can you imagine going from chilling with your best bud and maybe a tutor all the time to suddenly getting shoved into a classroom with a dozen other people and countless other students on the premises? I'd go full Bernadetta, honestly.


End file.
